


Friends and Packages

by Bagelchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelchan/pseuds/Bagelchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin meets some new people, makes some lasting relationships, all the while still waiting for his package. (More chapters to come.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first work posted on Ao3 so I hope you enjoy.

 

‘Huh? I thought my package wasn’t coming until next week, Armin thinks as he walks over to his door and opens it, only to find the most handsome looking man staring at him with a sheepish look on his face.

‘Hey, um I just moved in last week I was wondering if you could show me around or something.’

Armin knew the boy standing at his doorstep was talking to him but he wasn’t able to register what he was saying, all he knew was that this guy had the loveliest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

‘Not if you’re busy or anything – that’s cool’, the boy looks down and pauses for a moment waiting for a response.

“Wha…AH OH Hello! I am Armin Arlert nice meeting you.” Armin scolds himself mentally, _‘geez calm down you do not want him to think you are weird…like the rest of the town’_ , he adds. “Show you around?!? Definitely! Its not like I have anything better to do anyway”, Armin winces at the last part ‘ _don’t make yourself sound that pathetic.’_

The boy stands at Armin’s door step looking a bit uncomfortable, until Armin realizes that he was staring at him too long. “OH, you mean today! Well you can come in actually before we head out.” Armin lets the boy walk in, and he can’t help the smirk that appears on his face anytime someone comes over. His Grandfather, bless his heart, loved houses and this one was perhaps Armin’s favorite. It had a high ceiling with a brilliant chandelier, and anyone who walked in had to pick up their jaw.

The boy was of course not immune to the charms of the house, he let his eyes skirt around the room finally landing on a large canvas drawing of a young man, with what looked like a child sitting on his lap.

“Wow, is this your house! I don’t mean to sound rude but what are you doing in a place like this?”, the boy asked while slowing approaching the painting.

Armin waited a few moments before answering, people almost always asked that question when they saw his home. “My Grandfather built this place about 40 years ago, and decided that since he wanted a home that even a king would envy, he built this place.”, unlike all those other times Armin kept his story short and sweet choosing not to delve too deep in his past.      The boy was still staring at the art work on the wall, before he looked back in surprise and said “Sorry I am being rude, hey I’m Jean. I just moved in a couple of weeks ago, with my mom”, Jean looked a bit out of place he didn’t seem to be the type to give introductions.

Armin takes a moment to study his face, _he surprisingly has very soft features, well not as much as me_ , he grumbles to himself. “Hello, its really great meeting you. Here let me get my shoes and we can start heading out.” He walks over to a closet over by the kitchen and pulls out a pair of his favorite shoes, his mother never liked them and would probably give him an earful if she were to see him in it but… Armin shakes that thought from his head.

“Hey, um who made this” Jean asks pointing unsurprisingly at the artwork above.

Armin sheepishly replies, “I did..”.

Jean spins around quickly staring Armin dead in the eyes, “Nuh uh” he states in disbelief, before putting his hands up in self-defense, “Not like in a bad _idontthinkthatyoucouldacutaullydosomethinglikethis_ sort of way I mean”, Jean trails off for a moment hearing Armin’s soft giggles.

“No, its okay. I get that a lot, I guess that since I was a little kid I have always been pretty good with a brush and a pencil.” Armin shrugs.

Jean stares back incredulous, “Pretty good? This is amazing”, before Armin can tell him otherwise he begins to feel his face heating up. _Oh shoot, no no not now._

“Oh look at the time, we should get going”, Armin says. Jean’s face falls for a second but perks back up, “Yeah okay lets go.”

 

He showed Jean some of the best spots in the town, the oldest hamburger joint in California, the best place to hear the best gossip, the only library (which was were Armin spent the most time when he first moved out here) and finally the only church and cemetery in town.

Armin even had the pleasure of taking Jean home, after much insistence. “Its okay, really I don’t mind. I mean we are neighbors.”

Armin and Jean part ways but not before Jean gives another wave and smile, and says “Bye Armin, maybe we can get one of those famous burgers or something”

“Yeah maybe” Armin waves back.

_I think I made a friend in this tiny town._

 

“So you just showed him around your house and around town?” Armin’s friends Eren shouted from the computer screen. Since moving into his Grandfathers house he had to leave some of his friends behind. Including his long time childhood friend Eren.

“Yes! Eren you have asked me that at least five times in the last 30 minutes.”

 

Armin sighs recounting the look of Jean’s face when he told them that the town consisted of a population of 200 people.

 “Is that including me and my mom?”

“Nope.”

“Well that is reassuring.”

 

Armin was a bit apprehensive about telling his friend about Jean, the last time he let someone in his house the chump stole one of his mother’s vases.

“Armin, remember last time?” Eren scolds through the screen. _Yes Eren of course I remember, you never will let me forget will you._ Eren sighs a second before continuing, “Just be careful okay, I don’t want you getting hurt… Like last time” he adds quietly. Armin knew that if he were to have stayed in New York with Eren and the rest of his friends their relationship would have developed into something more than just friends.

“Yeah.. Thank you Eren. Don’t worry I will be careful, Jean seems like a really nice guy and if he is not I will let you come over and beat him up.” Armin flashed Eren a huge smile,  honestly he really missed his friend but he just couldn’t go back.  He needed to move on and his new life didn’t include his best friend.

A sigh. “Alright Armin”, Eren always looked sad after talking with Armin and today was no different. “Bye, talk to you later”

“Tell Mikasa I said hi, and that I am doing okay and not to worry”

“Ha, okay Armin bye.”

After the call Armin slumps backs into his chair and sighs. _Why is talking to him always so tiring, it was never like this in high school._ He sits up immediately trying to forget the memories that start flooding into his head. He looks over at the clock and groans, it was just barely 3 o clock what was he supposed to do until lunch.

_I guess I could draw again…_

Armin walks over to his room and starts looking for a paper and pencil. After about 30 minutes all he able to come up with two pages of doodles he made when he was in high school. Armin sighs before choosing to sit in front of the tv.

            “Ugh, I really need to find some more hobbies.” He lays down on his couch, deciding to relax while he comes up with ideas on what to do. _Hmm WAIT!_ He jumps up and rushes up stairs to his grandfather room. He opens the large double doors and is immediately hit by dust and the faint smell of his Grandfathers cologne. On the left is a large bed with a giant canopy hanging on top, directly in the middle in the room is a huge window illuminating all the dust flying in the room. Armin’s main focus however, was the grand piano sitting by the window next to the bed.

Armin walks next to it dragging a finger over its coated top.

            “Hmm, I guess I could have taken better care of you.” He inquires to himself. He sits down in front of the old piano, opens its front and places his fingers at the keys. He takes a deep breath before delving in, he starts playing nocturne in e flat major by Chopin. His fingers are moving gracefully along the keys playing each one with just as much passion as the one after it. He pours out his heart in each note, each touch of the key he feels himself getting lighter, he closes his eyes and is able to make out his Grandfather standing with his mother and…

            Armin is roughly taken out of his daydream, and stops his playing. He removes his hands from the keys slowly and places them in his lap. _I think I may have gotten a bit carried away. Wow_ , he says to himself quietly, _I haven’t played in a while.. I guess that may be the reason why, I start daydreaming._ Armin is jolted from his muses by a ringing of a door bell, he gets up and before he walks out the door he places an old worn out cover over the piano, closes the curtains and walks out the room.

 _I really hope this is my package…_ Armin thinks jogging to the door. Opening the door he finds not his package but his only friend from town Marco.

“Hey Marco, how’s it going?” Armin asks surprised, he usually only sees his friend during school time because Marco spends his summer vacation with his dad in Chicago.

“Hey Armin, I’m good!” , he replies with a huge smile on his freckled face.

Marco was one of the few people that Armin actually got along with, he was such a free-sprit and a nice guy that he could make even the meanest man bake cookies and say amen.

Usually when Marco comes back from summer vacation early the two would spend time at the park catching up and trading stories, although that mostly consisted of Marco telling Armin about his trip and Armin listening intently.

“Marco do you want to come in?” Armin asks. Although he would never admit it Armin would do anything for his friend, even if that meant robbing a bank Marco just had that kind of affect on people.

Marco gives a sigh of relief and says, “Yes please if you don’t mind.”

 

Armin and Marco make their way to his kitchen in a peaceful silence before Marco begins to speak.

“So Armin, have you heard of the new family that just moved in next door?” Marco asks innocently.

Armin smirks knowingly, and replies with an equal sweet and innocent tone.

“Why no Marco? I had no idea.”

Marco looks surprised for a moment before switching to a grin.

“You suck Armin, I know you know.” He says punching Armin in the arm lightly. He takes a seat next to his friend leading on the table expectantly.

“So..”

“So what?” Armin asks coolly.

Marco nudges Armin’s arm like a child to his mother.

“Come on Armin, I’m your friend please! What are they like next door?” Marco begs. Fortunately Marco wasn’t one for gossip he just genuinely wanted to know. As much as Armin loved to tease him he couldn’t keep his meeting with Jean to himself.

“Fine, fine.” He concedes. “I met this one guy name Jean from the house next door, I showed him around the town and he asked me out for burgers one day.”

Marco is silent for a moment before asking, “Is he cute?”

Armin half smiles, “He looks like a hipster, but yeah I would say so.”

Marco giggles poking Armin on the side, “But you like hipsters don’t you, I mean look at Eren he is the biggest hipster we know.”

Armin had to laugh because that was true, turns out that both Eren and Armin knew Marco from different places so he knew all about Eren’s fashion choices.

“Can we meet him?” Marco asks pleadingly.

“Um” before Armin has time to answer his doorbell rings for the third time. He sighs and gets up with Marco following close behind.

“If this isn’t my package I swear”, and just as he opens his door there pops a sheepish looking Jean holding a plate with some cookies.

“Hi again Armin.” Jean says shyly and looking at Marco, “Oh hello.”

Armin cant help the beaming smile now plastered on his face,

“Would you like to come in?”

Jean looks like he is deciding what to do before smiling and stepping inside.

“Thank you.”

Armin and Marco lead Jean over to kitchen where he sets down the plate of food and begins to awkwardly shift from foot to foot.

“I know this may seems kinda lame, but my mom baked these for you as a sort of thanks for showing me around.” Jean says rubbing his head. _He does that a lot when he is nervous_ Armin notices.

“Oh no problem” Armin replies, “If you want I can show both you and your mom around as well.”

Jean lights up at that.

“Are you serious! My mom would really love that.” Jean stares at Armin looking for any sign of mistrust but finding only sincerity.

“Ahem” Marco interrupts smiling a knowing smile.  Jean and Armin break out of their trance.

“Oh umm” Armin starts, “This is my best friend Marco.”

Marco and Jean shake hands and Armin can’t help but hold back the smile that appears on face watching Marco interact with Jean _I said he was cute, never said he wasn’t handsome_.

“Hi Marco, I’m Jean and as you can see I just moved in next door” Jean says smiling at both Armin and Marco.

“It is great meeting you really, but I also kinda want to meet your mom’s cookies.” Marco says eyeing the goodies on the table.  
Jean laughs, a great hearty laugh.

“Haha yeah I understand go ahead, well” he pauses looking at Armin, “only if Armin minds.”

Marco rolls his eyes and gives Armin his best puppy dog impression.

Armin giggles and says “Fine.”

Marco opens up the pack while Jean takes a seat. The moment Marco’s tongue touches the cookie his eyes melt, his face relaxes and he looks like he is in a trance.

Jean has to laugh again, “Ohh I love that look.”

“A-min, A-min.” Marco chants mouth full. “You have to try this.”

As Marco passes the tray over to Armin, and both him and Jean lean over to look at him expectantly.

“Guys don’t look at me like that, you’re scaring me.” They continue their stare off and finally Armin concedes taking a cookie.

Armin knows he is making the most inappropriate of sounds but the cookie was just too good to be true. Fully convinced that Jean’s mom is an angel from heaven he finishes the rest of his splendid treat.

Both Armin and Marco have tears of joy in their eyes and Jean, well Jean has tears but from laughing so hard at their reactions.

“Oh man I have not laughed this hard in a long time.” Jean says still chuckling, wiping his eyes.

“Jean.” Marco deadpans. The way Marco said Jean’s name sent shivers down the boy’s spine.

“Y-yes.”

“I’m going to marry your mom” he says at the same time as Armin’s “Your mom is mine.”

Jean laughed even harder, “Well you can’t and plus I would rather have you guys as friends rather than stepfathers.”

Marco and Armin blink back at him. _Friends_ they though _with Jean? I think I can get used to that._

Both Armin and Marco stand up next to their new friend.

“Let’s make that a deal” Marco declares, “Friends!”

Armin has to hide the giggly feeling welling up inside of him, but it showed anyway.

“Yup!”

Both of them look up at Jean expectantly, and he gives them one the most amazing smiles that would put even the greatest celebrity to shame.

“Well duh!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Armin and Marco hang out some more, Marco proves he a force not to be trifled with and Jean and Armin plan a date with Mrs. Kirstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll have more in the next one...hopefully)

The boys ended up staying almost 4 hours at Armin’s house just laughing and talking about anything and everything. They even managed to get a game or two of Mario Cart out of the way, until they realized that no one will ever beat the champion that is Marco.

“Look don’t hate the playa hate the game.” Marco made sure to emphasize the ‘playa’ part causing both Jean and Armin to snort. It wasn’t until Marco saw what time it was that the party had to come to an end.

“Oh shoot, I forgot that I have to help my mom prep for dinner today” Marco exclaims, jumping from his place at the couch.

“I’m sorry guys I have to go right now!” He runs over and hugs Armin and a surprised Jean and rushes our Armin’s giant doors.

“Wah” Jean asks surprised at the hug.

Armin laughs, “Marco is a very affectionate guy you will get to know that soon enough.”

Armin quiets for a moment, “He was there for me when mom died… I don’t ever think that I can ever replay him.” He says honesty.

Jean seemed very somber for a moment, “When my dad died, I kinda wish I had people like you and Marco there for me…” he says quietly.

Armin looks up at Jean and he sees such beauty, gentleness, a fierceness that cannot be shaken, and a meekness that he keeps hidden.

Armin places his hand on his friends shoulder and says quietly, “Well you have us now, and you certainly won’t be getting rid of us anytime soon, Marco will make sure of that.” He smiles.

Jean seemed close to tears, “T-Thank you Armin.”

They both stood in the silence relishing the others company when Jean gets a call from his mom.  
“Hello? Oh hi mom. Yes, where else would I be? Haha yes he loved it.” Jean gives a side look at Armin, “A lot mom, I think he wants to marry you.”

Jean laughs again and says to Armin, “My mom says yes as long as you take me in and call me your son.”

Armin pretends to think about it and Jean’s eyes widen and he says to the phone, “Mom he is considering it!”

Armin can hear his mom say through the phone, _“It’s a deal!”_

Jean rolls his eyes and says, “Bye mom I will be over in a bit.”

The moment he hangs up Armin says innocently, “Wanna play ball champ?”

The two break out in laughter high off of each other’s presence. Armin walks Jean to the door biting his lip _I should ask him to hang out again_. Before he gets a chance Jean is already asking Armin if he wants to come over tomorrow to his house.

“… I mean its not much, but my mom really wants to meet you and im sure you and Marco want to meet her too. So if you want to you are welcome to come over..” Jean finishes looking at Armin expectantly.

Armin smiles giddy on Jean and says, “Of course! I’m sure Marco will be over tomorrow so he’ll come too! Would you like us to bring anything over?”

Jean puts his hands up, “No, no its fine your company is good enough.” Jean flashes his Hollywood smile, “Plus I have super Mario Cart and I’m planning on beating both of you so.”

Armin laughs, “Yeah right, I don’t know about you but I have my money on Marco.”

Jean rolls his eyes, “Man that kid may look like an angel but he is a beast at that game.”

Armin scoffs, “Ha, more like at all games.”

Jean laughs then pauses, “Well it looks like I have to go... So bye Armin.”

Armin watches as Jean crosses his lawn to his house.

“Bye Jean.”

Armin would never admit it but the cookies didn’t taste as good as when Marco and Jean were there, but they still were some fantastic cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco cries, Armin gets mad and Jean is just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm terrible at summaries. Well here is the third chapter, I'll try to update regularly (hopefully). Hope you like it!

Jean had only been in the town for what amounts to two weeks, but it seemed like he has always been there. Jean fit in so seamlessly with Armin and Marco, they don't know what life was like without him and didn't want to go back to Jean-less time.

Armin and Marco had a chance to take Jean and his mom, Mrs.Kirstein, around town. Armin had to admit spending time with Marco, Jean and Mrs. Kirstein made him feel so happy and so light. Better than he has felt in a long time. Marco even commented to Armin in private that Jean and him were the best things in this town.

“Hey Armin!” Marco yells from the kitchen. He was cooking a lasagna for ‘game night’, a night Jean had created just so he could have an excuse to visit Marco and Armin, and also to try to beat Marco at games.

“Yes?” Armin shouts back distractedly playing dance central with Jean. One thing Jean has noticed is that Armin has little to no coordination, watching him dance to the ra ra  Rasputin song made him laugh so hard that Armin actually won.

“Can you come help me for a second?” Marco yells voice cracking for a second for a moment, “If you don’t mind.”

Jean didn’t seem to notice the change in Marco’s voice, but Armin did. Rising up slowly from the couch he rushes to the kitchen wondering what was wrong.

He gets into the kitchen and sees Marco with tears running down his face.

“Marco! What’s wrong.” Armin says rushing to his friend, grabbing his hands.

Marco sniffles and says, “Armin I’m just..” he sobs, “So happy!” He grabs Armin and hugs him.

Armin laughs knowing how his friend is feeling. How is it that one person can cause so much happiness? Armin hugs him back with just as much fervor and whispers in his hair, “Me too me too.”

“Uhh is everything okay in here.” Jean says walking into the kitchen watching the scene in front of him. Marco still holding on to Armin laughs tears and all and replies, “Yes Jean everything is absolutely positively gay!”

Jean clearly confused smiles, and scratches his head, “Uh huh.”

Armin and Marco break away from the embrace but continue smiling.

“Hey Jean,” Marco says, “Wanna help me with the rest of this lasagna, Armin is of no use to me.”

Armin shoves Marco, “Whatever.”

Jean half smiles at their interaction, “Yeah sure, although I’m not sure how much I can help I’m not that great when it comes to cooking.”

Marco laughs, “Geez can I get one friend that can cook.”

“I can cook!” Both Armin and Jean pout.

Marco guffaws, “Yeah sure, and both you and Armin can beat me at Mario Party.”

Jean narrows his eyes, “Is that a bet?”

Marco mirrors his action, “You beat it is.”   

Armin can only shake his head, “Come on guys play nice. Plus Jean, Marco is making our food so if I were you I wouldn’t upset him.”

Jean looks over at Marco who is smirking, “Sorry Marco… Please don’t poison my food.”

Marco gives Jean a wink, “Eh, I’ll think about it.”

 

That after noon they ate Marco’s food which according to Jean, “could give my mom a run for her money.”

Marco only blushed and said his sister was the one who taught him how to cook. Armin was already of aware of Marco’s amazing cooking skills and would frequently ask Marco to make food for him. As the boys made conversation Marco brings up the topic of school.

“Hey Jean? What school are you going to?”

Jean pauses his eating for a second remembering, “Oh um, Shiganshina High.”

Both Armin and Marco pause, looking at each other for a moment before shouting, “US TOO!”

Jean beams.

“Really guy! Man that’s awesome. Are you both 10th graders?”

“Yup.” Marco says nodding, “Although Armin is smart enough to be in college so.”

Armin blushes and says “You get straight A’s too Marco.”

“Yeah but for you its easy!”

Jean snorts, “Man remind me to call you guys when school starts. I am not that great at math, so I’m going to need to borrow your brains.”

Armin brightens. “I’m at tutor at the school, I’ll be glad to help you.”

Marco covers his eyes dramatically, “No Jean don’t do it, do not fall for his trap. He may look like an angel right now, but once he gets in the zone.”

Marco does a circle motion with his hands, “He gets a little crazy.”

Armin puffs up angrily. “No I don’t! I just am very passionate! Also you are very hard to teach.” He retorts crossing his arms.

Marco sticks his tongue out at Armin, “Yeah tell that to the rest of the student body.” Marco laughs before he stiffens and places his hand on his mouth.

“I-I’m sorry Armin.” Marco whispers to Armin.

Armin is staring down at his plate not moving, his knuckles however have turned white gripping tightly on his fork.

Jean looks back and forth between the two unable to comprehend what just happened.

“A-“

“Its fine.” Armin looks up a smile plastered on his face, one that didn’t reach his eyes.

Marco gives Armin a pleading look before biting his lip and staring down at his plate.

_Oh man, I wonder what Marco did to make Armin mad._ Jean thinks silently.

“I uh, I will get the plates.” Marco says grabbing the empty plates from the table, including his own half full plate, and dumps it and in the trash and starts washing the dishes.

Jean still confused looks at Armin.

“Armin wh-whats wrong?”

Armin sighs his previous façade broken, Jean noticed the change in Armin’s demeanor. His shoulders were slumped and eyes lost their shine, _He looks so small…and sad._ Jean thinks to himself.

“I’m not exactly the most popular at school,” Armin starts then scoffs, “Actually more like avoided like the plague.”

Armin covers his head with his hands, “Marco is the only I hang out with....” _I have no friends_ he finishes.

Jean wasn’t sure what the reason of Armin’s ostracism but it was clear the boy wasn’t telling, but as far as he knew Armin was the best thing in this God-forsaken town.

Marco gives Armin a pained look, “Look Arm, I’m sorry really. But you don’t help the situation either.”

The tension is palpable in the air.

“What does that mean.” Armin whispers.

Marco sighs and sits down next to Armin, “You don’t talk to anyone, you avoid everyone and ..”

Marco pauses gathering his thoughts. “You don’t even try…”

Jean, not knowing whether he should listen of keep quiet chooses to simply listen.

Armin runs his hand through his hair, “L-look Marco I know.”

Marco gives a small smile. “Maybe its time to let people get to know the Armin I know.”

He places his arm around Armin, turning the boy around to face him.

“I’m doing this because I care about you, and because you need to get out there alright. No more hiding okay?”

Armin sniffles looking pensive, he lets out a long breath. “A- Okay.”

Armin look over at Jean startled, as though he forgot the boy was there.

“I’m sorry you had to see that..” Armin begins.

Jean smiles, “No I think it’s good I got to see it. I don’t know what is going on but just know I’m here and I am willing to help in anything… Even if it means teaching you to be social.” Jean says a small smile creeping on his face.

Armin and Marco laugh, and Marco says “Well I’m glad you are going to our school, I have always wanted to be in a three musketeer scenario.”

“Of course you do Marco, but I have a feeling you just want to wear a cape and ride a horse.”

“Guilty.”

 

Later that night Marco called Armin and apologized over the phone, saying that he over stepped his boundaries and brough up bad memories from freshman year. Armin could only laugh, of course it would be like Marco to check up on him.

“Marco, honestly I think I needed to be said, but I do accept your apology. Just promise me one thing.”

He can hear Marco’s breath through the phone,

“Yes Armin?”

“Promise me that we stick together. I am trying not to be too clingy, but I have a feeling Jean is going to be very popular and we are going to loose him.” Armin confesses, telling Marco one of his biggest fears.

Marco sighs over the phone, “We know Jean and honestly I doubt he is that kind of a person. But Armin, you know me. I will never leave you okay… ever.”

Armin mentally breathes a sigh of relief.

“Yes Marco I know…”

“Goodnight Armin, sweet dreams.”

Armin turns out the lights in his room and jumps into bed.

“Goodnight Marco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story on Armin's Grandfather and the town. Connie and Sasha are up to no good, and the boys head out to the most wonderful store in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a little back story on Armin's Grandfather. (I have no idea what his actual name is, I'm not sure if it was mentioned.

Armin’s Grandfather was infamous in the town. Rumors say that he was banished from the town after killing the police chief’s daughter, others say that he was a kidnapper and blame the disappearance of the girl on him. With a town that small, rumors can float and fly around like feathers from off a bird.

Armin’s Grandfather, Charles Arlert was new to the town and envisioned a grand house that would hold his treasures and his family. Even at the age of 21 he was a grand dreamer, the town however did not have a very good reception towards him. His bright ideas were too radical for the conservative town, and everyone disliked the young hoodlum. Everyone except the blond hair blue eyed beauty, Mary. Mary Simmons was the daughter of the most affluent man in the town, and the man who hated Charles the most, the Chief of Police. When Mary fell in love with Charles and decided to live with him in his newly built house, the Chief nearly had a heart attack. He gave Charles the choice to either leave town with Mary or leave alone. Their choice surprised the Chief, Mary left her family to leave with Charles and Charles promised that he would be back to reclaim his house. Stunned by his loss the chief created lies to say why his daughter was no longer with him. Soon the town forgot about Charles, and ghost stories were made about the house. It seemed like Mary and Charles were only ghost a figment of the town’s history. It was until a certain Armin Arlert show up with a man preparing to reclaim the house that belonged to his Grandfather. Rumors were resurfaced and pushed on the boy. Because he talked to no one except for Marco (who talks to everyone) the rumors were never refuted. However the town wasn’t as conservative as it had been decades ago and all the kids had to go on were stories from their grandparents. Thus, Armin was left alone only approached when someone had the courage to say hi. Marco lached on to the boy quickly and the two became inseparable, many people wanted to ask Marco what he say in him but they choose to be silent.

However for this second year there was one group of kids willing to talk and get some answers to put the rumors to rest. This was the newspaper club which solely consisted of three people, a curly haired girl with and an appetite as insatiable as her need for stories, a boy with a constant buzz cut and awful language, and finally a blond girl with piercing blue eyes and a voice so monotone no one was sure if it was possible for her to tell a joke.

“Hey Connie,” Sasha asks while munching on a sandwich, her fourth one.

“Uh yeah.” Connie replies staring at the girl in awe, _How is it possible for someone to eat that much and not gain a pound._

“Are you going to finish that?” She asks pointing at his milkshake.

Connie grabs his shake and holds it to his chest, “Yes!”

“Ugh!” Sasha places her head on the table, “Hey Con? How are we going to become friends with Armin, I don’t think he likes talking to much.”

“Are you kidding” Connie shouts, causing the cashier at the McDonalds to give them a stink eye.

He lowers his voice, “Have you ever had him as a tutor? That kid wants to talk! Man because of him I got and A on my exam!”

Sasha giggles remembering the look on his face when the teacher laid down his grade. Connie hadn’t cried that hard since watching Up.

“Plus” He continues, “He is best friends with Marco so I don’t think it will be hard to hang out with them.”

Sasha hums an agreement checking her wallet for money for another milkshake, “Rats I’m out.” She looks over at Connie, giving him the best puppy dog look. 

“Connie”

Connie sighs before talking out his wallet and handing her a five dollar bill.

“Here.”

Just as she rushes to the counter she turns back, “Con can I…”

Connie just waves his hand, “Fine.”

She turns around with a yes and proceeds to order a kids meal to go.

 

The day before school started Jean’s and Marco’s mom insisted that the boys go out school shopping together which included waking up at the crack of dawn before any stores open so they can get their stuff before it runs out.

“Dude how is it that our moms even know each other?” Jean whispers to Marco.

“Oh trust me, my mom makes sure she befriends everyone.”

Before they set off on their trip they decide to take Armin, ringing his doorbell at 5am in the morning.

“Okay Jean something I haven’t told you about Armin is that he is not a morning person.” Marco says hurriedly before throwing himself in the buses in between their houses.

“Wha” Is all that Jean is able to get out before the door opens revealing a very pissed off Armin wearing an onesie and holding a bat.

“H-hey Armin hows it going there.” Jean says before snickering, Armin really did look like a little kid with his hair all disheveled and that onesie, _Oh man I think im going to pee myself, well hopefully not before he kills me._

Armin just gives him the stink eye, before leaning on his door frame.

“Marco if you don’t come out here I’m taking this bat to your pretty little face.”

Jean snorts even more, _Jeez this guy really loves his sleep, he just turned vicious right now._

Marco pops up from the shrubs brushing the dirt and leaves off of him, “Surprise.”

Armin just gives him a look that could kill anyone other than Marco.

Marco glances at Armins getup, “Nice onesie..”

Both Jean and Marco burst out laughing and Armin quickly slams the door on both of their faces causing them to burst out laughing harder into the morning.

Marco reaches for the door handle,

“Isn’t it looked” Jean asks.

“Nah” Marco replies and opens the door.

As many times as Jean has been in Armin’s home he hasn’t gotten over how beautiful the house was. It was a house built for royalty, _and_ Jean muses mentally _Armin certainly fits the description._ The two take a seat in the living room right across the room from the kitchen, waiting for Armin to get ready.

“Hey Marco, did you know Armin draws?” Jean asks Marco looking across the hall to the giant portrait.

“Yeah, he is really amazing. You should see him draw on day, its really peaceful watching him paint. He is so meticulous and focused, it’s beautiful really.” Marco says clearly thinking back to when Armin painted the portrait.

Jean nudges Marco in the arm, “You are such a romantic.”

Marco blushes and shoves Jean back, “Well its true.”

Jean stands up and begins looking at all the pictures framed on the walls. Many of them were hand drawings that Armin did through the years, Jean is quite surprised at his improvement but there was one year that was missing. _This one._

One of the paintings was of a young boy with startling green eyes and dark brown hair, unlike all the other pictures this was the only portrait. Jean looked closer at the writing down at the bottom, _Eren Jeager._

“Eren Jeager” Jean asks Marco not turning around, “Who’s that?”

Just as he turns around a cleaned up Armin appears wearing a long sleeve and shorts.

“Who?” Armin asks sitting down next to Marco pulling out a granola from his pocket.

Marco’s eyes light up, “Can I have one?”

“Yeah sure go ahead you where they are.”

Marco jumps up and runs to the kitchen.

Jean pauses forgetting what he was saying before continuing.

“Oh I was just asking who this person is” Jean says point to the drawing of Eren.

Armin smiles happily, “Oh him? He is my best friend. I have known him since we were kids, even longer than Marco.”

“Heard that!” Marco shouts from the kitchen.

Armin laughs.

“Why do you know him?” He doesn’t look concerned more curious with eyes sparkling with delight.

Jean wonders for a moment thinking back to when a kid that looked at lot like this Eren fellow accidentally shoved him at a baseball game and didn’t want to apologize, and then a subsequent fight occurred landing both of them banned from the stadium. _Nah it can’t be that kid. Armin is way too out of his league._ Jean shakes his head at his choice of language.

“Umm no, I don’t think so.”

Armin deflates, “Well I think you will meet him sometime this year maybe, he and his sister sometimes visit me on my birthday.”

Jean smiles, “Do you think we’ll get along.”

Marco laughs “Not a cha-“

“Uh huh maybe.” Armin glares at Marco eating cereal from a cup.

Jean looks over at Marco’s cup confused.

“Um aren’t you supposed to put cereal in a plate?”

Marco eats his cereal looking Jean dead in the eyes.

“Nope.”

Jean sighs thinking _there’s no use._

He saunters back over to the couch and places himself directly between Armin and Marco. His leg is directly touching the two and his arms are spread out on the pair’s shoulders.

“So guys what do have planned for today?” Jean asks looking at both Armin and Marco.

Armin sinks closer into Jean as if he is a crater and he can’t help but fall in.

“I dunno this was your guy’s idea to wake up at the butt crack of dawn.”

Marco claps his hands together, “Today we are going shopping!”

 

Marco and Jean dragged Armin to the worst the possibly could have, Walmart. Armin had promised himself that the only time he would ever step foot in that place would be because it was the last store on Earth and he was near-dead. The last time he was in a Walmart he was peed on by a little kid, was flashed by some old man and stuck in a flash mob. A nudist flash mob. Armin has had his fill of Walmart’s. So when this two numnut friends pull up in front of a super Walmart he thought they had lost their minds.

Marco being the chosen one to drive, and now Armin knows why, gets out quickly and opens Armin’s door.

“Welcome to the most wonderful place on Earth” He grins, reaching for Armin’s hand as though he a princess getting off from her noble steed.

As Armin is mumbling expletives under his breath, Jean gets out the car next to Marco and says, “Is this why we woke so early? So you can drive us an hour out of town so we can visit a Walmart” Jean shakes his head in disbelief.

“You know Marco you scare me sometimes.” Jean says eyeing the boy.

Marco just flashes an angelic smiles.

“Come on Armin, you can’t just stay in the car, who knows what kind of people are in the parking lot.’ Marco says laughing.

Armin sighs getting out of the car as slow as he possibly can. Marco was also the one who took Armin to the Walmart the first time, they were coming from LA for a college fair and stopped for a bit. What Marco hadn’t told Armin was that he knew of the flash mob, the little kid and the old man he did not. Armin didn’t talk to Marco for a week straight, and Marco laughed every time he saw a Walmart commercial.

“Marco I swear, if there is another flash mob full of naked people I’m going back to New York.” He pauses looking at Jean. “And I’m taking Jean.”

Marco’s eyes widen in mock horror, “No not Jean!”

Jean laughs siding with Armin, “Hey man, I was born and raised in New York. I wouldn’t mind going back home with Armin.”

Surprised Armin turns toward Jean. “You are from New York? What are the chances we would end up in the same town.”

Jean shrugs, “Maybe our parents had the same idea about this place.”

_Well not really my parents but I suppose._

“Maybe.” Armin says slowly.

Marco sighs dramatically, “Can we hurry up please!”

Jean and Armin look at each other,

“Ready?”

“Nope.”

“Me neither.”

 

The trip to Walmart was uneventful to say the least, although Jean did almost slip and fall in pile of dog urine.  They managed to get a few school supplies, including notebooks and paper and even a new backpack for Marco.

When they got to the cash register Marco watches as Armin grabs a container of Pocky.

“Ohh Armin not those again” Marco whines.

“Why not Marco?” Armin says with a mysterious glint in his eye.

Jean looks at Marco and Armin wondering what they are talking about.

Armin motions toward Jean and gives Marco a look.

Light dawns on Marco, “Ohh! Yeah Armin you should buy it.”

Jean, very suspicious of the pair says “Why? What are you guys planning?”

“Nothing” they both say confirming Jeans fears, they were planning something together and whatever it is couldn’t be good.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or other things like that, I didn't have time to get it edited. Let me know if there are any messups.  
> Sorry for the made up names btw XP   
> I think I will have Eren and Mikasa in the next chapters, so stay tuned for that I suppose :).  
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and give feedback!


End file.
